Various different healthcare and cosmetic products are applied to the skin in order to provide various benefits. Such products can include, for instance, lotions, creams, moisturizers, and the like. In some circumstances, the products are intended to provide a cooling feeling or cooling sensation to the skin once applied. Existing products typically provide skin cooling by combining skin cooling agents with other substances.
There are several different means to impart a cooling sensation to the skin, including using evaporation, neurosensory components, or physical agents such as phase change agents. One example of a cooling agent is menthol which provides cooling in the form of a physiological or neurosensory effect on nerve endings in the human body that sense temperature. The cooling sensation from menthol is not due to latent heat of evaporation but appears to be the result of direct stimulus on the cold receptors at the nerve endings.
The use of phase change agents to impart cooling is discussed, for instance, in PCT International Publication No. WO 2006/007564 entitled “Cosmetic Compositions and Methods for Sensory Cooling”, which is incorporated herein by reference. In the '564 application, a skincare cosmetic composition is described in the form of a lotion that is intended for use in after-sun products, after-shave products, and body moisturizing products. The lotion is intended to create a cooling sensation on the skin by incorporating into the lotion components that absorb heat from the skin. In particular, ingredients are incorporated into the lotion that absorb heat from the skin and melt. The components have a relatively high heat of fusion which is defined in the '564 application as the heat absorbed by unit of mass of a solid chemical element at its melting point in order to convert the solid into a liquid at the same temperature. The '564 application states that the relatively high heat of fusion facilitates the absorption of heat from the skin to aid in melting the solid ingredient when applied to the skin, thereby cooling the skin temperature.
In the above described products, the products are intended to be directly contacted with the skin. The present disclosure, on the other hand, is directed to using cooling agents, such as phase change agents, in dry tissue or similar dry wiping products for cooling the skin during use of the product. In one embodiment, the cooling agents can be incorporated into the product without substantially contacting the skin and/or transferring to the skin. In an alternative embodiment, the cooling agents can be incorporated into a bath tissue which can evoke a sensation of wetness during use of the product.